Sapphire Ring
by Wen Xin 11
Summary: She had always loved sapphire. But of course, she loved Hibari much, much more. And she was determined to fight for her right to wear the real sapphire ring.


**Sometimes when I look back at my other stories, I will think **_**'Why the hell did I write it like that? Why did I make Hibari so OOC? It's not how I should have expressed it based on my headcanon (which is not much different from canon).What was I doing?!'**_** Poor Hibari-san… T^T**

**So for this non-AU, TYL one-shot, I tried to make the romance more mature, and not so fluffy. Nevertheless, enjoy! **_***We're so busy, busy, busy till no end~ But let's find time to have fun, and live while we're young~***_

* * *

"Where is he?"

Chrome Dokuro walked through a hallway of the Vongola mansion, filled with pin-drop silence and partial darkness. She rubbed her slightly bruised left arm and sighed to herself, "Sometimes I wish they will go easier on me…"

She had just taken a few steps after turning into another hallway before bumping into someone. "S-Sumimasen—!" she began to apologise but her breath was caught in a hitch when she recognised the person, the one she had been searching everywhere for.

Her face stretched into a bright smile, "Kyoya".

Hibari Kyoya stared down at the petite woman, the person he had been looking for as well. She still appeared the same as when he had last seen her two weeks ago, smooth long hair that draped to her chest, a sparkling left eye and black eye patch over her right, and neat outfit that complimented her slender physique. He was glad he could hear her sweet voice calling his name again.

"You were looking for me?" he asked.

"Hai. I'd heard you've returned from your mission and wanted to see you but couldn't find you anywhere."

"I demanded a spar with Sawada Tsunayoshi after dumping him my report, so I was in the training room at Level 4."

"Eh? Why did you…?"

"I was unhappy about the mission not providing opponents whose strength were up to my standards, so as compensation for wasting my time I fought with that herbivore," Hibari deadpanned as if it was a normal thing to do.

Chrome blinked a few times before she sighed and rubbed her arm. Hibari immediately noticed her action and questioned her, but she just waved it off, "Gokudera-san and Yamamoto-san went a little harder on me during today's training, that's all…"

Hibari narrowed his eyes upon hearing how they had treated Chrome, but she said something that interrupted his train of thoughts of how to murder those herbivores in the most fascinating and cruel ways.

"Okaerinasai, Kyoya."

His steel grey orbs gazed deep into her beautiful violet one and he smirked deviously.

Chrome understood it better than anyone else. Nervousness stirred in her and she wanted to stop him from attempting it in the middle of the hallway, but he had already pinned her against the wall.

"M-Matte, Kyo—" she was cut off when his lips crashed onto hers hungrily, impatiently. His legs had clamped themselves beside hers, holding her still so that he could trap her under him. Chrome knew it was not a good idea to make out somewhere other than their rooms, but she was too distracted by the feel of his smooth lips savouring hers to try to push him away. After all, she had missed him dearly. She decided then that it was all right to enjoy the moment with him.

He squeezed her waist, making her gasp in surprise. Hibari took the opportunity when her mouth was open to roll his tongue in, swirling with hers as he listened to her shy moans. He then slid his hand up her torso to her chest, smirking in satisfaction when she trembled in pleasure at his touch. He found it even more enjoyable to hear his name slip out of her mouth in broken affectionate whispers.

Chrome's face grew hotter as she melted into Hibari's touches and kisses, trailing her hands up his chest, to his neck and to his jaw. Still, her half-awake conscience reminded her that she had better hoped that no soul would walk past the hallway and catch them red-handed.

* * *

Gokudera Hayato and Yamamoto Takeshi were innocently strolling along the quiet hallways, on their way to visit the boss. However, Gokudera's sensitive ears caught a faint tingle of noise which source was coming from a corner, and he gestured for Yamamoto to check it out with him.

They peered into the hallway carefully, but immediately froze.

Before their eyes were their fellow Cloud and Mist guardians, with Hibari biting Chrome's neck while roaming his hands over her forcefully exposed shoulders and cleavage.

At that moment, the Storm and Rain could only think of one kind of reaction.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

Chrome was sheepish as she watched Hibari change out of his guardian uniform into another set of dress shirt and pants. She could see he was still fuming for having their secret affair discovered by two (unfortunate) idiots who were currently stuck in the infirmary. Chrome felt sorry for their plight, but she had something more urgent to worry about.

She walked toward him and touched his arm timidly, "Kyoya, please don't be angry. I uh…will request Gokudera-san and Yamamoto-san not to gossip about it".

Hibari crossed his arms and closed his eyes as if trying to suppress the burning infuriation in him. Chrome wrapped her arms around his waist from behind and whispered gently, "It's all right, Kyoya. If it helps to cool you down, we can continue it".

Hibari turned around and the predatory gleam in his eyes told Chrome that he totally agreed with her idea. He was about to deliver a kiss to her when Chrome's cellphone abruptly rang. Whoever the caller was would be dead meat for his interruption.

Chrome mumbled a quick excuse and hurriedly answered the call, "H-Hello? Ah, Boss…"

They conversed for a while, before Chrome returned to Hibari's side, "I'm sorry, Kyoya, but Boss has summoned me to his office. I'll see you later".

"Hn, be sure to send him my greetings," Hibari huffed sarcastically. But he still insisted on kissing her one more time before allowing her to leave.

* * *

Chrome found it strange. She was being introduced to a mafia boss and his son, who belonged to a huge Chinese mafia called the Qi Long, alone. Why was this not done like usual, with everyone else in a meeting? Why just her?

Plus she could tell that her boss, Sawada Tsunayoshi, was equally as uncomfortable as her about the atmosphere. The Qi Long was very infamous, known for their brusque and absurd ways of doing things. They could set the whole headquarters of another mafia family on fire for offending their boss in some small talk, cause chaos and massacre during their missions that usually dragged in innocent parties, and be hostile to other mafia, especially those they belittled.

Yet her boss was currently telling her that the Qi Long was planning to form an alliance with the Vongola. Had they not always detested the Vongola due to its mighty power and status in the mafia world?

The tall, masculine Qi Long Eighth Boss, Jin Liang, greeted Chrome with a smile, yet he still looked stern, "I am pleased to meet you, Vongola's Mist Guardian, Chrome Dokuro. You seem to be a very fine lady indeed".

Chrome's palms were sweating due to uneasiness, but she remembered to bow politely, "Nice to meet you too, Jin-sama".

"And this is my son, Jin Feng," he patted the shoulder of the young man beside him, who suddenly walked forward, grabbed Chrome's hand and kissed it. Shocked, Chrome snatched her hand away and made a quick bow to hide the slight disgust in her eye. Jin Feng was standing way too close to her for her liking, and she definitely disliked the leer plastered on his tanned face.

Tsuna, wanting to break the tension, left his desk and invited them to sit on the couches, "Let's proceed with the discussion, shall we?"

All four were seated and Liang was the first to speak, "Vongola Decimo and I have been communicating frequently for the past weeks, and as you now know, we are forming an alliance between Qi Long and Vongola. You may be uncomfortable with the idea, given our reputation, but we are doing this with utmost sincerity".

Chrome nodded as she listened, but wondered in her mind whether he was being honest. Being an illusionist, she often could decipher between the truth and lie, and right then she suspected that Liang's real intentions were hidden behind his mask of deception. After all, he was the boss of Qi Long. She could not afford to believe him that easily.

Liang suddenly grinned rather smugly as he gestured to Feng, "We have, therefore, come upon the conclusion that we will have _you and my son married_ as a symbol of our partnership".

Chrome was thunderstruck.

Forgetting that she was in a meeting with the bosses, she jumped up from the couch and exclaimed in disbelief, "What?! H-Him….and I…marry?!"

Tsuna swiftly stood and held her shoulders, "Chrome, calm down and sit, please".

Chrome grasped his arms, "Boss! Why…why must I be married to him?"

Tsuna could feel the displeasure from Liang at Chrome's big reaction and said firmly, "Chrome, sit down and let us explain".

Chrome plopped down onto the couch, her limbs shaking tremendously as she tried to absorb the shock.

Liang cleared his throat and said, "Chrome Dokuro, this is the best way for our collaboration to work. With two of our people married, it will be easier for us to communicate and assist each other. Qi Long and Vongola will be able to prosper to greater heights together. Don't you think so?"

"My lady," Feng leant forward and gazed straight into Chrome's eye, "It is a blessing for the both of us. I have always wanted a beautiful woman like you. You won't regret having me as your husband. I will be able to satisfy all your needs without fail".

Chrome shuddered when he winked roguishly, and shook her head hard, "No! I can't! I won't…I won't marry you!"

Feng's expression darkened eerily and Liang sighed, "Decimo, we may need your help convincing your guardian. But there's no turning back. You and I have already agreed to the arranged marriage. She can't reject it".

"… I understand," Tsuna murmured, and led the guests out of the room for them to return to their temporary quarters.

The Vongola Tenth then took a seat beside his Mist Guardian, who had her fists resting on her lap and her head lowered.

"Chrome—"

"Boss," Chrome interrupted in a soft yet cold tone, "I'm sorry, but this will be the first time I can't obey you. I won't acknowledge the marriage". She mumbled a quick goodbye and exited the room, leaving Tsuna to ponder about his decision. Was it right or wrong?

* * *

Hibari opened the door of his room when someone knocked, only to be surprised by his Kuromu jumping into his arms and weeping miserably. He kicked the door close and led her to the bed.

Chrome told him about the Qi Long's arrival and alliance, about the arranged marriage with Feng, about her feelings, basically everything.

"Hm. So Sawada Tsunayoshi called you to a private meeting, and made you return crying," Hibari remarked, still keeping the stoic expression.

Chrome hugged him tightly as she sobbed into his chest, "I don't want...I don't want to be married off to someone other than you. I don't want to belong to anyone but you. I am yours…and only yours".

"Precisely," Hibari placed a hand atop her head and said, "You know, I think I fought that Jin Feng herbivore before during a mission in China".

Chrome glanced up at him in surprise, "You met him before? And for you to remember an opponent's name….he must be strong, right?"

"Not exactly. He just practically screamed his name loud enough for everything living near the cliffs to hear."

"…. Kyoya, are you angry?" Chrome mustered her courage to ask, but was taken aback by his reply.

"No."

That was totally opposite of what she had expected.

"I am merely surprised that a herbivore is daring enough to try to steal what's mine. We should watch how he challenges me, should we not?"

Chrome gazed at him in admiration. He had really matured.

Grabbing his calloused hands, she voiced out another thing that contributed to her insecurity, "But Kyoya, what are we going to do? Should we disclose our relationship? Oh, but…what if they won't care?"

"Everything about this sounds fishy. So you should first confront Sawada Tsunayoshi and make him explain his part in the matter. Don't say anything about our affair before consulting me, understand?"

Chrome nodded slowly.

"… Kuromu. Heed this advice. Don't ever get near the Qi Long. It won't be nice."

* * *

Tsuna announced the alliance Vongola made with Qi Long along with the arranged marriage between Jin Feng and Chrome Dokuro at a meeting with his guardians.

Everyone was bewildered by the big news, especially Gokudera and Yamamoto since they knew about Chrome's relationship with Hibari, who skipped such gatherings as usual. All the guardians stared in Chrome's direction, anticipating some opinion from her regarding the marriage.

Chrome faked a smile at them, "Don't worry. It won't happen". Somehow she was glad Gokudera knew her little secret, so he would be understanding enough not to reprimand her for disobeying the Juudaime. Yamamoto was urging to tell Tsuna the truth, but he realised that he should let Chrome do it herself if she wanted to.

"Boss, if I may, I would like to speak to you later," Chrome requested.

Tsuna nodded, thinking it was indeed important to hear Chrome out, and find out why the Storm and Rain guardians were displaying such discomfort and uncertainty on their faces, as if in a dilemma.

* * *

Tsuna and Chrome stood outside the mahogany doors of the meeting room, awkward silence reigning before Chrome decided to initiate the conversation.

"Boss, please, can you tell me why you had agreed to the arranged marriage?" Chrome pleaded as she looked at him straight in the eyes, "I have a feeling something strange is going on. Did something happen between you and the Qi Long boss?"

She noticed that his eye had twitched at her last question and she hesitantly asked, "… Did he force you into this?"

Tsuna sighed and rubbed his temple, unsure of how to explain to her. "Come with me," he said, and began walking away, "I'll show you something".

* * *

The Vongola Tenth and Mist Guardian sat quietly on the couch as the latter watched her boss tap away on his laptop, apparently searching for a video. When Tsuna finally found the item, he turned to Chrome, "This video is taken from one of the surveillance cameras situated at a post in front of the Giglio Nero's house".

Chrome was puzzled, "How is the Sky child's family involved?"

"See for yourself," Tsuna played the clip.

The image was slightly blurry, but Chrome could tell that in the distance, the Giglio Nero headquarters was on fire!

"What happened?" she exclaimed.

"When Jin Liang proposed the alliance by means of making you marry his son and I declined for the fifth time, he ordered his men to set the Giglio Nero house ablaze as a threat that if I continued to disobey him, he would harm our allies," Tsuna calmly explained, yet he could not forget the heartbreak when he had heard about his comrades' suffering because of him. He also could not forget the utter relief when he received news that although there were casualties, no one had died. Yuni's premonition about an incident like that had saved the family from being unprepared.

Chrome was horrified, "How could he…?"

Tsuna sighed, obviously stressed out, "He used my weak point, but that's just how underhanded he can be. I'm torn between protecting our innocent allies and protecting you. No…I should be protecting both parties. No one should get hurt. But if we use the arranged marriage, it will be a faster way to resolve the conflict…"

"Sacrificing…me?"

Tsuna's blood froze upon realising that his last sentence had a terrible effect on Chrome.

"Wait, Chrome, I—"

The door which the guardian left by slammed shut, and what remained lingering in the air was nothing but crushing regret.

* * *

Chrome did not know how to feel as she huddled herself in a dark corner.

Should she be angry that it was unfair to sacrifice her so that nobody else would get hurt, or should she feel ashamed to be so selfish? If she agreed to the marriage, Qi Long would stop their schemes. Their allies would not need to suffer for nothing. Vongola would not be bothered by them anymore. She would be the heroine who allowed her own future to be ruined for the sake of protecting thousands others'.

What about Hibari? Could she sacrifice _him_? Was she willing to destroy her own love life, and did she even have the heart to betray her lover? Would that not be cruel?

"I'm w-weak…" she whimpered as she let out the tears of frustration and despair she had bottled up all along, "…so weak".

"How many times have I told you not to think so lowly of yourself?"

Chrome flinched at the sudden voice and looked up to see the one and only Hibari Kyoya.

"A-Ah…" she was embarrassed to be caught crying and sprouting some pathetic nonsense.

"Rebut what I said by standing up, Kuromu," Hibari commanded.

With shaky legs, Chrome heaved herself up from the floor and stood upright before Hibari, but still staring meekly down, until a familiar exquisite sapphire necklace resting on a palm came into her view.

"I fixed your necklace," Hibari said nonchalantly, dropping the jewellery into Chrome's hands, "the one you broke during one of your trainings".

Chrome's eye sparkled as she admired the dazzling necklace, which consisted of a big blue sapphire stone as the centre of attention and smaller pink ones along the strands.

She had always loved sapphire.

"Thank you…" but of course, she loved Hibari much, much more. She wore a tiny smile as she admitted, "I've always dreamt of having a sapphire wedding ring".

Hibari understood clearly what she meant, and why she had been crying.

"Even if Jin Feng gave me a sapphire ring, it won't feel the same as wearing it with you. I won't be excited about getting married anymore…"

Hibari did nothing except to wind the necklace around her neck, noting how it looked more beautiful against her pale skin.

"Then don't marry him."

A furious yell cut through the thin air and the guardians whipped around to see Jin Feng pointing a finger at them while emitting a pissed aura.

"You! What are you two doing together? Are you cheating on me, Chrome?" he accused, marching forward.

Afraid that he would hurt Hibari, Chrome jumped in front and defended him, "No! You're misunderstanding!"

"I saw it! I saw him talking to you and giving you a necklace!" Feng shouted, glaring resentfully at the calm Cloud, "So what if you're Hibari Kyoya, the strongest Vongola guardian? Chrome is MINE! You cannot have her!"

"No! You're wrong!" Chrome screamed in anger, "The one I truly love is him! You can't say I'm cheating on you because I have never acknowledged you as my fiancé!" Before she knew it, she had revealed their little secret, to Feng no less.

Feng was dumbfounded and speechless, while Hibari was surprised to see Chrome this agitated, enough to raise her voice.

"WHAT? WHATEVER HELL DO YOU MEAN, CHROME?!" Feng shouted indignantly.

"Exactly what she said," Hibari intervened, pulling Chrome behind him, "She's mine since six months ago. You may compete, but you will always be at the losing end, because I won't hand her over to the likes of you".

Liang entered the scene on the nick of time to stop his aggravated son from a brawl, but he was not happy about the turn of events either.

"This is unacceptable," he snapped, "Chrome Dokuro, know your place. You have no right to fool around with another man when you're already Feng's fiancée".

"I suppose you're deaf, old man," Hibari grumbled, "You are six months late to claim her. Aren't you going against your policy to be a gentleman towards ladies by disrespecting Kuromu's human rights to choose her own marriage partner?"

Liang raised an eyebrow, "How do you know about that?"

"You are certainly not fit to be a boss if you don't even know much about your ally," Hibari chided coolly, "The Foundation is an organisation specialised in intelligence gathering. Information such as that is within our capability to access".

Liang felt that Hibari was wounding his pride, "I know about the Foundation! I just—"

"Our knowledge extends to even information about your schemes to use Vongola's allies as hostage so that Sawada Tsunayoshi will be forced to compromise to your plans," Hibari finished, watching the Qi Longs' reaction.

As expected, they were shocked. Even Chrome was surprised, but she was more touched that Hibari had made effort to do research on the Qi Long so that he could use something to retaliate against them and save her.

"I will never let you threaten our family and allies!" Chrome declared firmly.

Liang laughed bitterly, "Fine. Then marry my son! He's been craving for you for ages! Try as you may, but you cannot defy me! You are not running away from the wedding, which will be held next week, Chrome Dokuro!"

Chrome's eye widened, "Next…week?"

"Think about it. Mafia from all over the world is invited to the occasion. Are you going to jeopardise the party and shame your family? Are you going to risk your friends by being selfish? Think about it!"

As soon as the Qi Longs left, Chrome collapsed to her knees. She felt a hand pat her head.

"Oh…Kyoya, what should we do? What can we do?" she wailed, on the verge of tears again.

"We'll talk about that later. For now, we need to go to my place," Hibari pulled her up and began striding off in quick steps.

Whenever he wanted to return to his Foundation quarters and not stay in the Vongola mansion, Chrome knew there was only one thing he intended to do.

"No, Kyoya, it's pointless," Chrome jerked her hand free from his grasp, "No matter how many times you try to make me yours through…_t-that_, nobody would care. Our relationship, after all, is still unofficial".

She found herself pushed to the wall next, with Hibari's lips slamming onto hers roughly. He licked her bottom lip and glared at her, whispering in an intimidatingly cold tone, "Well, I'm going to make it official soon". He traced his fingers along her jaw to her chin, which he forced to tilt up, "But now, won't you calm me down by not resisting?"

Chrome must admit that she was a little scared, but did not wish to provoke him anymore when he already seemed angry, so she did what he instructed and allowed herself to be devoured in his lust again and again that night.

* * *

Tsuna knew he was going to get a headache.

The first thing that happened in the morning was Liang bursting into his office without permission and demanding a talk with him, followed by Feng who seemed to be in a very bad mood.

"Decimo, I can't believe this, and I can't accept this! You ought to have disciplined your guardians! You can't let them play around like nobody's business!" Liang snarled.

Tsuna was confused, and somewhat irritated, "What happened? Did my friends do anything to offend you?"

"Oh they sure did!" Feng complained, "THEYFLIRTWITHEACHOTHERBEHINDOURGODDAMNBACKS!"

"I'm sorry, what…?"

Liang cleared his throat, "He's saying that Chrome Dokuro cheated on him".

Tsuna believed there was definitely something wrong with his ears.

"… I beg your pardon?"

"Decimo, we caught your Cloud and Mist guardians seeing each other."

Gokudera walked into the office to pass some files to the Juudaime and happened to overhear Liang's last sentence.

He immediately cried out, "The hell? How did you find out about it?"

"WHAT! YOU KNEW AND YOU DIDN'T ****ING STOP THEM? AREN'T YOU THE ****ING RIGHT-HAND MAN OR WHATEVER **** YOU CALL YOURSELF? *************!"

"Son, stop it. Didn't I teach you to speak elegantly even if you're emotional?" Liang scolded.

Tsuna dreadfully wanted to tear his hair out or crash out the window, "Gokudera-kun, care to explain what's going on?"

Gokudera bowed deeply, "My sincere apologies, Juudaime! I found out about Chrome's relationship with Hibari accidentally but because she pleaded me not to gossip, I didn't tell you! Forgive me!"

Tsuna stood up from his chair, dumbstruck, "Chrome…and who?!"

"Hibari."

He thought he was going to faint.

"SHE CHEATED ON ME!" Feng shrieked again, "SHE EVEN REJECTED ME IN MY FACE!"

"That's it? That's all you're complaining about?" Gokudera snapped, "I SAW THEM MAKING OUT AND HIBARI STRIPPING HER IN THE MIDDLE OF A HALLWAY!"

Tsuna fainted for real.

* * *

"….So it's true?"

Tsuna had finally managed to 'kick' the noisy Qi Longs and Gokudera out of his office and called Chrome and Hibari in for a private chat.

Chrome bowed her head, answering her boss in barely a whisper, "Yes…"

Tsuna sighed, "This is getting complicated."

"Cancel the alliance, Sawada Tsunayoshi," Hibari said, "Unless you stand up against the Qi Long, everyone will suffer in one way or another".

"I've tried to!" Tsuna could no longer withstand the stress, "I've tried to convince them that the alliance won't work out, but they wouldn't listen! They even threaten to hurt the Cavallone family next if I don't get Chrome to the wedding!"

Chrome was horrified, but Hibari did not falter, "When facing such herbivores, you have to make them run off by force, not by simple persuasion".

"It's not as easy as you think, Hibari-san!" Tsuna yelled, slamming his hands on the desk, "I don't want to make another mistake… I don't want to hurt anyone else…"

This was wrong, Chrome knew. Tsuna was not the one who needed to change. The Qi Longs were. They were the ones at fault, the ones causing all the trouble. They needed to compensate for their crime of bringing harm to others!

But, what could Vongola do to defeat the Qi Long?

"No, I'm sure there's a way, Boss!" Chrome said.

Tsuna shook his head, "Like what? What other way is there without us being reckless? Peaceful talks have failed, Chrome. Violence is the last resort, which has a high chance of backfiring on us".

Chrome realised she could not speak.

"Please, Chrome, attend the wedding. We'll see how things go on from there. And Hibari-san, no fighting."

Hibari was annoyed, "Are you telling me to sit back and watch that bastard take _my_ Kuromu away? Don't you think you're acting as if you're selling her off?"

Chrome pulled his arm, "Kyoya, don't argue with Boss".

Hibari was not satisfied, "So you're agreeing to the marriage? Would you rather hurt my egoism than Jin Feng's? Would you rather betray me?"

Chrome gritted her teeth, "I'm not, Kyoya! But nothing's going to work out if we just fight amongst ourselves. Give me a chance…I'll go to the wedding and make things right!"

Hibari stared at her, "What are you going to do?"

Chrome bit her lip, "I can't tell you, but I promise I won't betray you".

* * *

Chrome stared gloomily at her reflection in the full length mirror.

She was beautiful. Her slim arms were covered in the finest lace, her pearl-trimmed veil was translucent enough to reveal her bare back that her pure white dress, full of intricate beadwork, did not conceal. She lifted the layers of chiffon, glancing down at the lace underskirt and her silver heels.

She looked back at the mirror, sighing. The unhappiness stirring in her should not be felt on such an occasion. A wedding was supposed to be a bride's big day, but she did not feel like a princess at all. Not when she was to be married off to some jerk.

'_Kyoya…'_ Chrome almost cried at the fear of never seeing him again. The Qi Longs would never allow the lovers to meet if she became a part of them.

She took a deep breath, and exited the dressing room.

* * *

Her hands were quivering as she held tightly onto the bouquet and walked gracefully up the aisle. Jin Liang was not joking when he said mafia from all over the world would gather at this wedding. There were thousands of mafiaso seated in the grand cathedral, which was a building separated from the main base. Chrome recognised the Qi Long, Giglio Nero, Gesso, Cavallone, Varia, Ninth generation, CEDEF, Shimon, Acrobaleno and of course, her Vongola family. They tried to clap and cheer as heartily as possible, but the sympathetic gleam in their eyes remained. After all, the person waiting at the altar was not her beloved.

She came face-to-face with her groom, who grinned possessively at her. She hated it.

Chrome glanced over to the Vongola, but forgot that Hibari was absent. He had refused to come by all means.

'_Boss!'_ instead, she looked at Tsuna pleadingly. But what could he do?

'_Mukuro-sama!'_ she screamed in her mind desperately, jolting in surprise when Feng grabbed her hand and slid a sapphire ring onto her finger.

The shine of the gem looked unreal. The ring was fake. It lacked the feelings. It could not be _her_ wedding ring, the one that she would cry in joy for, the one given to her by _him_.

But her internal conflict was now due to Feng inching closer to kiss her.

'_No! I can't… Kyoya!'_ Horrified, she knew this had to stop, _'No!'_

THWACK! Chrome slapped him with not a single sign of hesitation. Feng froze in bewilderment as he felt the stinging pain on his cheek. The audience was equally astonished.

Feng watched speechlessly as Chrome pulled the ring off her finger and smashed it onto the floor, shattering it into pieces.

"You're not my groom," she declared, the light in her violet eye burning strongly, "I will never marry you!"

Chrome ran off the altar and along the aisle, ignoring the distant calls of the Vongola and the dramatic chaos swimming among the crowd. Shouts of confusion and anger arose.

"What the hell just happened? Did she dump him?"

"What's going on, Vongola?!"

"How did it turn out this way?"

Liang seethed with wrath and bellowed to Feng, "You idiot! Chase after her, dammit!"

"Nobody's going anywhere!" the authoritative voice of the Cavallone Boss, Dino, silenced the entire cathedral. Dino held a compact disc high in the air for everyone to see, glaring bitterly at the infamous mafia group.

"Nobody's going anywhere until we crush the Qi Long."

* * *

Hibari, who was resting in his Foundation headquarters, was shocked to see his Kuromu panting at his door, in a wedding gown no less. Kusakabe Tetsuya's jaw dropped, stopping mid-way in serving Hibari tea. No one could believe that she would actually run away from the wedding.

Hibari walked slowly toward her, inspecting her from toe to head. He must admit…she was gorgeous.

"…I did what you said," he murmured, "So what're your plans now?"

Chrome did not answer but wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him dearly. While Hibari embraced her and returned the kiss, Kusakabe fainted in the background.

"Please go…to the wedding…" Chrome begged against Hibari's lips, a tear rolling down her flushed face, "…with me".

Hibari stared into her determined eye, recalling the night when she had decided to attend the wedding.

"_I refuse to go," Hibari said, dressing himself in his yukata. _

_Chrome tried to ignore her sadness as she put her clothes back on, before she said, "I need a favour of you". _

_When Hibari turned his head to listen, she continued, "Leak the documents of Qi Long's schemes to the mafia bosses". _

* * *

"Ah! We got that too!" Yuni exclaimed, pointing at Dino's disc.

"So did we~" Byakuran whistled.

"VOIIIIII! OUR SHITTY BOSS RECEIVED THAT THING YESTERDAY!" Squalo yelled at the top of his lungs.

"It was delivered to me as well…" the Ninth said gently.

"Look! We've got it!" Sawada Iemitsu laughed as he waved his disc gleefully.

"Us too!" Kozato Enma spoke up.

Some other mafia also claimed that they had the discs, while the rest was puzzled.

Irie Shouchi looked at the confused Vongola Tenth, "Tsunayoshi-kun, I assume you didn't know about this". He then explained where the discs had come from. Tsuna's eyes widened.

Bosses began to describe the disc's content to other families. Everyone's eyes shifted to the Qi Long. "W-What's going on? What's that disc?" Liang required nervously.

Dino smirked proudly, "It contains the videos of Qi Long's underhanded schemes to wipe out Vongola's allies should Tsuna refuse the alliance!"

"It was a dirty trick," Adelheid remarked.

The Qi Long, needless to say, was flabbergasted. The entrance doors swung open, revealing the runaway bride and Hibari Kyoya.

"The sender of the discs has arrived!" Byakuran cooed.

"Kufufufu…don't forget about me."

Chrome gasped at the familiar figure of her master materialising in front of her, eye brimming with tears.

"M-Mukuro-sama!"

Rokudo Mukuro smiled nostalgically, "Long time no see, Chrome". He turned toward the Qi Long, "Hibari Kyoya sent me that disc too. I must say I was angry".

"YOU BASTARD!" Feng unleashed his box weapon, a Lightning jellyfish, sending it toward Hibari, but it was instantly pierced by the spikes of Roll.

"Surrender already, damn brats, or I'll blow your brains out!" Gamma threatened. The entire mafia population began to criticise the Qi Long, some even drawing out their weapons to avenge the Vongola and their allies. However, Tsuna ceased it all.

"No more casualties!" he commanded, "Lower your weapons this instance!"

Obeying the leader, silence befell the cathedral again. Tsuna said confidently, "The Qi Long is to leave at once and never to harm anyone again". He tore the contract of the alliance apart in front of everyone.

Liang yelled in rage, "Decimo! How dare you—!"

"This wedding belongs to the Vongola Cloud and Mist guardians!"

Chrome inhaled a sharp breath at the announcement. While Vongola's close friends cheered in mirthful delight, the Qi Long, regardless of their struggles, were forced by other mafia out of the cathedral, and out of everyone's lives.

Hibari pulled Chrome through the rejoicing crowd up to the altar. He noted she was still dazed. He tapped her nose, making her blush.

Shouts of congratulations and enthusiastic applause were heard from the audience, and Chrome looked at her family in sincere gratitude.

"You owe me one," Hibari deadpanned. Chrome smiled, crying in indescribable euphoria, "You see, Kyoya, herbivores can work together and use pressure to win against opponents sometimes".

Hibari smirked, slipping a sapphire ring onto her hand, "Very well, clever girl".

There it was…the _real_ sapphire ring.

* * *

**THE END!**


End file.
